Orion's Belt
by LiquidxLollipop
Summary: How Draco ends up at a gay, leather themed strip club was beyond him. However what he found there was more than he bargained for as the past comes back in haunting clarity.
1. Chapter 1

_**As per usual, I own nothing, sadly.  
All character and world creation credit goes to the amazingly talented JK Rowling**_ _ **Reviews are EPIC! Please tell me what you think!**_

 _ **And just in case you're curious, the song this is based off of is called Mercy by Hurts.  
**_ _ **It is an epic and sexy song. When I heard it I just had to write to it.**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to my best friend in the world, Josh.  
He's the one that showed me the song and inspired me to write this.**_

Draco couldn't believe where he found himself; sitting in a gay strip club, The Belt, which had a decidedly leather feel to it. He knew he was gay, he had come to terms with that after the war. His parents had attempted to arrange a marriage with Astoria Greengrass. To say that attempt at heterosexual romance had been a disaster would be the understatement of the century. Astoria, while a lovely girl, didn't quite have what the Prince of Slytherin needed in a bed partner, namely the lack of a cock.

The youngest Malfoy was very particular in his tastes; tan skin, dark hair, and a lean quidditch build were preferrable. Bollocks were definitely a requirement.

Having been there long enough to see a couple of the dancers perform, Draco was about ready to call it a night. He flagged down a very scantily clad waiter with a lovely stomach and asked for his tab.

"Oh you'll want to see the next dancer." The waiter said with a wink. "It is definitely a show to remember."

With a sigh, Drago nodded, taking the advice. "If you say it's that big of a draw, I'll see for myself. Another Ogden's please?" he said dismissively.

As the sensual beat of the music filled the dark club, a soft light slowly rose, just bright enough to show the outline of the figure standing on the stage. A thin male stood there, his arms stretched high above his head, leather cuffs wrapped around his wrists and hooked to a chain hanging from somewhere above him. Slowly his body began to sway, his hips shifting with each pulse of the song.

 _Leave me in chains_  
 _Strip me of shame_  
 _Caress me with pain_  
 _'Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say_

The lights came up a little brighter, revealing more of the male. The tan skin covering his toned body completely exposed, all but for the thin scrap of cloth that barely passed for shorts. The muscles in his arms and back bunching slightly as the chain hooked to the leather cuffs began to pull him up, lifting him a couple of feet above the floor.

 _Don't cry, mercy_  
 _There's too much pain to come_  
 _Don't cry, mercy_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_

Once the chain had stoped it's upward movement the chained man slowly began to writhe, his body arching with the beat as though being struck with some invisible object, a shudder running through him as though he was enjoying the flogging he was pantomiming.

 _Fill me with rage_  
 _And bleed me dry_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_  
 _Feed me your hate_  
 _In the echo in silence I shiver each time that you say_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_

As the tantalizing beat came to a crescendo, the male swung his body around facing forward, his head bowed, the shaggy, shoulder length jet black hair forming a curtain around his face. When the swift movement came to a stop, he threw his head back, body arching as if in the throes of passion.

 _Don't cry, mercy_  
 _There's too much pain to come_  
 _Don't cry, mercy_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_

The lithe male drew his legs up, spreading them and revealing the tan expanse of his inner thighs, that thin scrap of material leaving very little to the imagination as it strained to conceal something that seemed much larger than was intended at the making of it.

 _M-E-R-C-Y_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_

He lowered his legs enough to cross his ankles, as though he had wrapped his legs around an invisible lover. With each repetition of those letters he rolled his hips, looking for all the world as though he was being ridden hard.

 _Don't cry, mercy_  
 _There's too much pain to come_  
 _Don't cry, mercy_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_  
 _M-E-R-C-Y_

His whole body arched at what looked like an almost painful angle, as though reaching climax.

 _Don't cry, mercy_

The male lowered his legs slowly until they were hanging limply, his body relaxing in the chains, hanging there as though spent. Finally he looked up, his head lolling against his shoulder, his hair falling away from his face to reveal true beauty, complete with a set of haunting emerald eyes. A shudder of what would be thought aftershocks ran through his thin frame as the final beat of the song reverberated through the still club, the lights fading to pure darkness.

* * *

Draco sat there as the house lights came back up a couple of moments later, revealing an empty stage, non-descript music pulsing softly in the background, no sign of the dancer or the chain he had swung from.

The blonde sat there, his drink forgotten as he struggled with himself, attempting to reign in his physical needs, or more accurately, attempting to will away the stiffness in his cock. That had been the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. The man had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, and those eyes... He knew those eyes, but where? Where had he seen them before?

No one he saw in his business dealings had eyes like that. As Draco sat there, he mentally went over all of his conquests and meetings of the last year or so, trying to remember where he had ever seen such beautiful eyes.

In the years since he had left school he had dealt with so much for his family's holdings that it could be anyone. _'Wait...'_ he thought _'school. The only eyes so green I've ever seen were on...'_ and then it clicked. "Harry..." He whispered to himself.

"Orion." the same waiter from before said. Draco had been so lost in his own musings he hadn't even realized the presence of the man.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy said, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"His name is Orion." The waiter repeated helpfully. "He owns this place."

Draco was slightly taken aback by this news but nothing slipped past that perfectly cultivated Malfoy mask. With a nod he dismissed the waiter after handing over a wad of bills, more than enough to pay off his tab. Standing he swiftly made his way outside as though the hounds of hell were hot on his heels.

 _'Harry Potter owns the hottest club in Wizarding London... and dances there too.'_ He thought to himself. His world had just been upended and he was unsure how to proceed, the only certainty was his desire for the sensual man he had seen in chains.

At long last he admitted that he had always desired Harry Potter, it just took seeing such a display to wash away his denial.


	2. Chapter 2

**_As per usual, JK Rowling owns all!_**

 ** _Thank you for the all of the follows and reviews!  
Thank you to Firediva0, my newest fan, for your encouraging words._**

 ** _This chapter is more emotional than sexy, I just wanted to add a little depth.  
I PROMISE the next chapter will be as sexy as the first, my lovelies. _**

**_And as always, please let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Another Friday night found Draco once again sitting at a table in The Belt, though this time he had made sure to choose one closer to the stage. He was hoping to have a better view of Harry this time.

He knew he shouldn't have come back. He had managed to stay away for two whole weeks this time. In the end his resolve broke, as it had over and over again for the last few months, and he made his way back to this dark and sensual environment. If anyone asked, he would tell them he simply changed his mind. Malfoys do not lose control, they simply change course. Not that anyone would ask, mind you. It wasn't that he was hiding his little... venture. Not obsessions; Malfoys didn't obsess either.

Draco had seen all manner of performances here, it turned out to be a fairly well rounded place. Harry had done very well. No, Orion. Draco refused to believe that the gorgeous creature he fantasized about constantly was actually Harry Potter. He had been wrong in his quick assessment that first night. There was no way Saint Potter, Golden Boy, Savior extraordinare would own a place like this, let alone actually dance at it.

Aside from that was the proof Draco had seen with his own eyes combined with all he knew of the Gryffindor. The boy he had known had been so disgustingly pure; too trusting for his own good. Someone with such strong and utterly 'Light' morals would never lower themselves to use their bodies in a manner such as this.

He had also seen Harry's bare skin once before, right after the final battle. Madam Pomfrey had confiscated what she referred to as 'filthy rags that would never see the inside of her infermary'. Draco knew exactly what Harry hid beneath his too big clothing and baggy robes.

Draco had always believed the lies that had been fed to him by his father and his father's Lord. He had believed the tales of Harry's home life. That he was treated as if he was a prince, pampered and spoilt. As a young boy, Draco had wholly believed that the last of the Potters was nothing more than a prat only our for recognition and glory.

That day, standing outside of the infirmary, just out of sight, he had been slapped in the face with reality.

Harry Potter was no pampered prince. The blonde had heard Madam Pomfrey as she had set about healing the other boy, commenting about his inability to avoid conflict and his penchant for danger. Draco had almost snorted in amusement, thinking that he did it all to himself, until he heard the words that turned his views of so many things on their head.

 _"Harry..." the matron's soft words after the chastisment she had just been spewing took Draco aback. "I hope with this cursed war over you can finally find some peace."_

 _"I know Poppy..." Harry had replied softly, his voice cracking with some emotion Draco didn't understand. "Me too... though I'm not sure I deserve peace after all of the lives that were cost at my expense."_

 _Those words, spoken so softly that Draco had had to strain to hear them, confused and disturbed the blonde. Shouldn't the Golden Boy be rejoicing and reveling in his new found fame as the Defeater of Lord Voldemort?_

 _"Harry, you more than anyone, deserve peace." The Matron said gently, as she rustled something Draco couldn't see from his current position._

 _Easing forward as silently as possible, Draco shifted just enough to see around the edge of the door. He regretted it instantly. He wished he had never seen what was sitting there on the starched sheets of the hostpital bed._

 _Harry sat there in only a pair of boxers that seemed a size or so big on him. His body was so thin and frail looking that Draco was truly surprised he had survived the battle, let alone the last few years. The Gryffindor looked almost skeletal, as though he had never truly seen a decent meal in his life, as though he had lived in starvation. Even from this distance the Slytherin could almost count the smaller boy's ribs._

 _How had he never noticed this? Never seen how truly small Potter was? 'You never wanted to see...' whispered a small voice in the back of Draco's mind._

 _Almost every inch of his skin was covered in bruises in every shade of the rainbow; cuts and scrapes, some older than others, littered his body. Beneath the bruises and injuries Draco could see the scarring. The way the torchlight of the Hospital Wing flickered made the light dance across the thin boy's body, highlighting the damage that had been inflicted on him. Draco could see the scars criss-crossing his back, as though he had been whipped and beaten repeditively._

 _The youngest Malfoy was truly horrified by the sight. Never in all of his life, even in his time with the Dark Lord, had he seen so much damage done to one person. The Dark Lord was merciful at least in that his victims, usually, were not tortured before their death. He would use that most unforgivable of spells and end their life painlessly._

 _Potter must have been tortured for years. How had he survived? Who had done this?_

 _"You'll scar from some of these, Harry." Madam Pomfrey said, as she applied a balm over the worst of the wounds, finally having gotten the bleeding stopped._

 _"Nothing I'm not used to." Harry said, attempting to reassure the usually stern Matron._

 _"That is unfortunately all too true." she said as she moved around in front of the boy, working her balm into his chest. "I would give so much to have been able to spare you the pain you have suffered, dear boy." She said, her voice wavering slightly._

 _"I know Poppy." Harry said, reaching up and touching her hand softly. "You've always been the one to have to put me back together when I'm broken."_

 _"I wish mending was not necessary. I used to love the beginning of term, I truly loved my job." The Matron said as she worked the balm down his arm. "And then you came. And start of term became something that I both loathed and counted down the days for." She said moving to the other arm. "I loathed it with every fiber of my being becasue i knew without a shadow of a doubt that as soon as the feast was over I would be spending all night working and fighting to undo the damage those... those things did to you." She said, sneering the word 'things as if it was a dirty word._

 _"And looked for ward to it because?" Harry asked curiously._

 _"Because even though I knew you would be coming to me almost on death's door, you would be coming home finally." Pomfrey said, tilting his face up and working the balm into the gash on his forehead, having saved it for last. "You would be safe from those sadistic muggles you were forced to go to." She said, a sad smile on her face. "Hogwarts is your home Harry. This castle loves you. The staff.." at his look of disbelief she corrected herself. "Well most of the staff, loves you." She smiled affectionately down at her almost constant patient. "I have cared for you and watched you grow into such a brave man. You have survived and won. The lives lost were a tradgedy but no fault of yours. The fault lies with a now dead mad man. Their blood covers his hands and not yours."_

 _Draco's world was profoundly altered by the information he had just overheard. He had been fed lies all of his life. Now that he knew the truth about Harry, he felt so utterly wrong in his own skin. His entire life felt like a lie. What else had he been blind to if he had missed something so glaringly obvious as Potter's abuse._

Draco was shaken from the ghosts of his past by the same waiter that seemed to serve him every night bringing him another Ogden's without being asked. He had come here so frequently that his favorite drink was remembered. He was flattered that he was memorable, but mildly disgusted with himself that he had allowed himself to come here so many times that he was remembered.

As he sipped his drink, the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the next performance, Draco's pants tightening in anticipation of the sensual experience to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**As always, ownership goes to the amazing JK Rowling.**_

 _ **I tried to make this chapter sexy since I went super heavy on emotions/memories in the last one**_

 _ **Songs used in order are:  
Wicked Games by The Weeknd  
Pretty When You Cry by Vast (Yes, odd choice I know, but it fit with the purpose)  
Haunted by Beyoncé**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Draco shifted in his seat, willing his cock to behave as the dim lights of The Belt pulsed with the sensual beat streaming in through the invisible sound system.

When Levi, the waiter who Draco had finally deigned to ask the name of, had informed him that the line up tonight was a little different he had been curious. Sadly no more information was forthcoming as apparently the staff had been informed to keep the details of tonight's events to themselves.

The first couple of songs had been interesting to say the least, from the song choice to the dancers. Above all they had been sexy. The performers had been on another level tonight, like they were a part of the music. The first had reminded the blonde of the day on the stairs when Potter had turned down his hand. Why it brought that to mind, he wasn't sure. That strange memory and the feelings unsettled him slightly. _'Just a coincidence...'_ he thought to himself.

As the beat of this new song started Draco's eyes were drawn to the male on stage, a new one this time, twisting and writhing with the pulse of the club. He moved sensually, slowly, his hands tracing over his body and drawing the eyes along his enticing frame. The words of the song rang through the blonde's head, reminding him of that day his world came crashing down.

 _Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_  
 _Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_  
 _I got my heart right here_  
 _I got my scars right here_

Draco could see the man on stage tracing along his chest to those words, almost as though he was tracing a scar.

 _Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink_  
 _Bring your body baby I could bring you fame_

Those words... How many times had Draco told Potter that he was nothing but a name; he was nothing to his friends but his fame.

He shook his head, brushing away all of those memories, turning his eyes back to the show, watching as the man lay back on the floor, arching his back and shifting his hips.

Yes... this place definitely was interesting.

As the song died the male lay there panting as though he just finished a marathon of sex. it was a lovely sight to see. Draco could almost see him laying like that beneath him. Just the thought had the youngest Malfoy shifting in his seat uncomfortably and taking a deep drink of his Firewhiskey, the burn doing more to reign himself in than anything else.

There was a moment of silence before a pulsing beat started, different than the last, but curious, almost like a heart beat. It was creepy and sexy and he didn't know how exactly he felt about it as the words started easing into his ears.

Two men appeared on the stage as the lights rose instead of the usual solo performances. Both had nondescript black cloaks on, facing away from each other. The one on the left, the more tan of the two, turned to the other, reaching out as if in longing. With the next pulse of the music the other, paler, had whirled around, trowing his arm out as if to swing at the other man.

 _I didn't want to hurt you baby_  
 _I didn't want to hurt you_  
 _I didn't want to hurt you_  
 _But you're pretty when you cry_

This... this was new. Draco couldn't stop his eyes from roving over both of men as they circled each other, those words seeping throughout the dim room. Suddenly they were on each other, pulling at their robes before gracefully spinning away. As though they couldn't decide if they wanted to fight or fuck.

 _I didn't want to fuck you baby_  
 _I didn't want to fuck you_  
 _I didn't want to fuck you_  
 _But you're pretty when you're mine_

With each word more of their clothing disappeared until both were standing there in tight spandex shorts. Draco knew his eyes had to be playing tricks on him becasue he could have swore the paler of the two was wearing dark dreen while the tan one was in a dark red. When he blinked, they were black and sheer. _'Definitely going mad..'_ Draco thought to himself, once more getting distracted by the way the two pressed against each other agian and again, continuing the dance.

 _You hurt me baby_  
 _I hurt you baby_

The tan male wrapped his arms around the paler before being roughly shoved away. As he spun around from being pushed, the paler came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him from behind, slowly grinding his hips against the other before ripping himself away.

 _If you knew how much I loved you_  
 _You would run away_  
 _But when I treat you bad_  
 _It always makes you want to stay_

The pale dancer fell back, laying on the stage for barely a moment before the tan one was on him, straddling him with his hands brushing along that pale flesh as though he could wipe something away.

As the last chorus rang out Draco sat in his seat transfixed. That had be sexy and confusing all at once. The ending, it put him in mind of the day he himself had gotten a scar. At the thought, Draco touched his chest nervously. That had been the day Potter had almost killed him with a Sectumsempra. He had his own scars to bring.

Draco looked down just as Levi was taking away his empty tumbler and replacing it with another. "Thank you." He said, picking it up and downing half of it without a second thought. He didn't know why so many memories were assaulting him tonight, things he hadn't thought about in years.

As Draco was sitting there attempting to push the ghosts of his past back into their box, the lights went back down, signaling another show to start. As it was nearing two in the morning, he knew it would be the finale.

 _It's what you do_  
 _It's what you see_  
 _If I'm haunting you_  
 _You must be haunting me_

The sensual beat filled the dark club, sending chills up the Malfoy heir's spine. This would be the best yet...

 _It's where we go_  
 _It's where we'll be_  
 _I know if I'm on to you, I'm on to you_  
 _On to you, you must be on to me_

The lights rose and he was there... Orion. He stood still as the music seemed to swirl around him until finally he moved, and the world seemed to stop for him.

He shifted his upper body, rolling his shoulders as if loosening the muschles there. Those muscles could be seen straining against his beautiful tan skin. That skin almost glistened under the lights, as if his body was slick and sweaty.

 _My haunted lungs_  
 _Ghost in the sheets_  
 _I know if I'm haunting you_  
 _You must be haunting me_

He moved his hips side to side with the beat, lifting his arms above his head and those muscles strained again, as though knowing what was to come. Turning to face the crowd, he lowered his arms, sliding them down across his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles, his head falling back as if his own touch felt erotic.

 _My wicked tongue_  
 _Where will it be?_  
 _I know if I'm on to you_  
 _On to you, I'm on to you_  
 _On to you, you must be on to me_

Orion stood on the stage, bare but for a pair of leather shorts that tied on the sides, almost as a corset would tie. Draco could see the way his ass was outlined by them and his mouth went dry. How did such a sexual, sensual man exist in this reality.

 _You want me?_

As those words filtered through the sound system, Orion's head came up, his eyes locked directly with Draco's. The blonde's heart almost stopped. He had to be imagining this.

 _I walk down the hallway._

With each phrase, Orion took a step, rolling his hips and body as though he was elsewhere with less on.

 _You're lucky_

He stopped and raised his hands, grasping leather straps that had remained unseen until then. The crowd had been so entranced by his body, no one had seen the straps lowering.

 _The bedroom's my runway_

The straps lifted him up slowly, tightening around his wrists. He had stepped into straps on the floor unnoticed. Those straps attempting to hold him as the others pulling him up, stretching his body taught.

 _Slap me!_

As those words rang out, his body arched, head falling back in what looked like pleasure.

 _I'm pinned to the door_

He pulled at the straps around his ankles, as though trying to lift his legs, his hips grinding up against something no one else could see.

 _Kiss, bite, foreplay_

Orion lifted his head and once again looked directly into Draco's eyes, unblinking and unwavering as his body bowed, looking as though he had been hit with a whip.

 _My wicked tongue_  
 _Where will it be_  
 _I know if I'm on to you_  
 _You must me on to me_

Those eyes, once again Draco found himself swimming in emerald orbs that held so much passion, so much pain. He felt as if Orion was seeing all the way to his soul... just as Harry had.

 _'It really is him...'_ The blonde thought as he watched the lights dim around the man. _'it really is Harry.'_


	4. Chapter 4

As the show ended and the club slowly cleared Draco seemed rooted to his seat, the performances of the night had seemed to send his body and mind on a rollercoaster. So many pieces of his past had been dredged up and thrown in his face, memories he had thought long since locked away. Then there at the end, when Harry had seemed to lock eyes with him and penetrate down to his very soul, he knew as sure as he know his name was Malfoy, that it truly was Harry up on that stage.

Shaking himself to refocus, he stood and reached for his cloak, preparing to leave the club when he realized he was completely alone, as though by magic everyone had vacated.

Turning he made his way to the door, his hand stopping short of touching it as an all too familiar voice made its way to his ears. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Draco took a deep, steadying breath and turned to face the man he know would be standing there.

"Very much." The blonde said tensely. "You have a very fine establishment, Mr. Orion." He finished politely, feigning ignorance.

The man, Draco could now see was sitting on the edge of the stage, was still in those enticing little shorts. His full lips pulled up into a small smirk, his head nodding and sending his shaggy hair shifting around his face.

"Thank you." Orion replied. "One does enjoy knowing their _hard_ work is appreciated." He finished, a bit more emphasis on the word 'hard' than was strictly necessary.

They stood in silence for a moment, the brunette letting is eyes rake over Draco and sending a chill up the paler man's spine. "I hear from one of my staff that you are often here for the weekend shows." The tan male said breaking the silence between them. "We do have a membership card if you would be interested." He stated, raising an eyebrow. "It has its perks."

"And what perks might those be?" Draco asked blandly, trying to hide his genuine curiosity.

"A yearly fee that give unlimited access to the club and waives all cover charges and gives access to the Members Only lounge in the balcony above, accessed through that door." Orion said indicating the door off to one side of the stage. "The lounge is a more… intimate setting. The dancers continue their shows up there as well as the amount of contact with them is lengthened and the limits on _interaction_ are much more lax. Membership also gives you a running tab that can be paid off at month's end instead of nightly." He continued. "With a gold membership tabs are due yearly instead and include all services, not just the bar."

Pushing himself off of the stage and moving slowly and sensually toward Draco who stood almost transfixed he wove his way between tables. "I would be happy to give you a tour if you would like before making your decision."

As Orion came close, almost within arm's reach Draco panicked. "That won't be necessary, thank you." He said hurriedly. "I must go, business calls urgently in the morning and my time is limited." He threw out as he turned and fled.

* * *

Draco would say that he simply did not wish to waste any more time when he really did have an early morning if anyone asked. A Malfoy does not panic and is not afraid of a half naked man, no matter how much they are desired.

Two days later found Draco sitting down to breakfast, his retreat from The Belt still pulling at his mind. He felt that he would need to go back, if only to prove that he was not, in fact, scared. Though to whom this needed to be proved he was uncertain. The morning post pulled his mind from the spiral in which it had been caught. Tossing a slice of bacon to his owl he set aside his copy of the Daily Prophet in favor of sifting through his correspondence. A non-descript black envelope with his name written in gold caught his eye. Opening it first he froze.

 ** _Mr. D. Malfoy,_**

 ** _Enclosed is your gold membership card to The Belt; first year compliments of Mr. Orion. He hopes you will enjoy all of its benefits._**

The missive was unsigned but who had written it was of no consequence. Reaching back into the envelope he pulled out a shiny, solid black card with a gold belt buckle in the center; on the back was his name _Draconis Lucius Malfoy_ written in a loopy elegant script in gold to match the buckle on the front.

"Well fuck…" Said Draco to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had made it two weeks before breaking down and showing up at the club again on a Saturday night. He found himself sitting at a table close to the stage, Levi bringing him his usual firewhiskey and almost wondered at his weakness. He told himself that he was simply here to try out the Member's Only Lounge. That was it. He just wanted to see what that was all about. He was in no way here because of his infatuation with Harry or Orion or whatever he called himself. And he was most certainly not here because of the way the last show had affected him. He would see at least one dance on the main stage then make his way up to the lounge.

As he sat nursing his drink the lights dimmed, plunging the room into darkness and indicating the show was about to start.

Music began to filter through the club, a tinkling sound that seemed sexual and off-putting simultaneously before descending into guitars.

 _Excuse me can you tell me what you've heard about my life  
Maybe a dirty little fairy tale, a girl of the night  
I heard that I grew up filthy, a trailer park queen_

The words threw Draco off, they were brusque yet filled with tension, the beat was sexy and the female singing had a rasp to her voice that, while he was Kenzie 6 gay, thought was sexy in its own way.

The lights lifted enough to see a figure standing there. Instinctively the Malfoy heir knew that it was Orion and this show meant something. He was wearing an even skimpier pair of shorts then last time; microscopic strips of sheer material held together by chains across his hips was all that covered him.

As the music pulsed through the club another man came up behind Orion; the thin, pale blonde from the last show.

 _Baby go ahead  
I'll be your hatred and your pain  
This is killing us all  
I don't care if I fall  
we're dying, we are the damned_

The blonde ran his hands up Orion's arms and down over his chest, tracing invisible lines that Draco realized would be the scars he had seen on Harry in the hospital wing. The tan male on stage had Draco's eyes riveted to every movement of those hands. It was almost as if he could picture his own pale hands moving along that body he so badly wished he could touch.

 _Baby go ahead  
I'll be the villain you can blame  
I'll be the bell of the brawl  
Be the lust in us all  
I'm the diva of the damned_

The two men on stage began moving together, their bodies arching and writhing, grinding against one another in a pantomime of more intimate things. Draco almost choked on his drink when the blonde wrapped his arms around Orion and rolled his hips against the tan dancer's ass.

 _Excuse me can you tell me the worst thing you've heard about me  
maybe that I'm a little harlot homicidal queen  
You know I heard I don't belong in this scene  
Sex, metal, Barbie, whore, attention fiend. _

Suddenly the blonde pushed Orion forward, knocking him to the floor. Draco almost gasped at the change. Though before he could think further, the blonde had descended on the other male, running his hands along those tan thighs Draco longed to touch. The dancer shifted, rolling the other man over and kneeling between his legs.

 _You know I heard that I'm a hater's dream  
Low class, white trash, so obscene  
You know I heard that I should be ashamed_

With that refrain, Orion lifted his hips to roll teasingly against the blonde's, causing the transfixed blonde in the crowd to almost erupt in his pants. The other dancer slid his hands up that tan expanse of chest, and up to the shoulders, seeming to pull the male in his lap hard against him.

As the chorus repeated again and again, the two moved in a sensual dance, moving, grinding, teasing. For all the world it looked as though they were in the throes of passion and Draco wanted, needed to feel that tan skin against his own. He had to pull himself away before he really did make a mess in his trousers.

Standing he made his way through the club to the member's only door and waved the membership card he had been sent in front of a glass orb to the side. Levi had instructed him on how to enter the lounge earlier in the evening.

After clearing the door Draco made his way up the stairs and stopped right inside the lounge to take in the new surroundings. The walls were lined in black leather, the floor covered in a dark red carpet. All of the chairs and couches spaced evenly throughout the room around low tables were made of a soft looking black leather. Red velvet pillows lay all over, some on couches, some over sized on the floor in various places. The lights where dim and the room seemed to be soundproofed against the rest of the club because once the door closed behind him, the heavy beat from below silenced and a more erotic sound filtered through this private lounge. Something almost akin to a heartbeat.

Draco saw a few other members sitting here and there and he wanted to be well away from others for this new experience so he chose a seat in the far corner, sinking down into the single most comfortable over-sized black leather arm chair he had ever sat in.

He only had to wait a moment before a beautiful petite male, barefoot and wearing only a black thong appeared next to him. He had curly brown hair that framed his face beautifully and cream colored skin, well-toned with a dip at his pelvic bone that made Draco shift in his seat.

"Welcome to the lounge Sir, I'm Caleb. What's your pleasure?" The barely covered male asked, the last word laced with a sensual tease.

Malfoy had to clear his throat in order to speak. "Ogden's old Firewhiskey, please Caleb." He said, his eyes continuing to look over the tantalizing sight in front of him.

"Coming right up." The male said with a wink before turning to leave, giving the already frustrated man a good view of his bare ass. Draco almost groaned.

Dropping his head back, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths willing his painfully hard erection away to no avail.

"Here you are sir." Came Caleb's voice from directly on front of him. "Is there anything else I could do for you? I would be happy to show you a menu of available services."

"Yes, let's see it then." Malfoy said opening is eyes and reaching out to take the offered item. It wasn't a simple card as expected. It was a thin black book with The Belt written in shining gold words.

Opening the book he realized it was not only a list of services but also a menu of dancers. This shocked him enough that he looked up at Caleb.

"If you see someone you like, look through the list of services they offer. Once you decide what you want, tap their image and the service or services and a message will be sent to them. They will come to you already aware of your requests. If you have any other desires they would be happy to fulfill. Fantasies are also request-able. For instance, if you would like your dancer in leather, if you would like a lap dance from a man in only a cow boy hat, or if you prefer nothing at all and more than just a dance, anything you wish can be seen to." Levi explained, his voice holding a hint of heat. "Your wish is our command. Enjoy." He finished before leaving Draco to ponder his options.

Returning his attention to the book in his hands he flipped through, looking for Orion but unable to find him. 'Of course.' Draco thought to himself. 'The owner may dance but he wouldn't actually work in the lounge and handle more intimate fantasies.' With a sigh he looked back over the list, the lovely Caleb catching his eye. If he couldn't have Orion, he would satisfy himself with feeling that gorgeous petite man against himself. Tapping the menu to indicate what he wanted, he set it aside and reached for his drink.

A few short moments later Draco found himself looking up to see Caleb stepping up onto the table in front of him wearing only a tight fitting pair of leather pants. This is what he wanted. Even though he had seen more, he wanted a slow sensual tease. Wanted to see the man reveal himself for Draco's pleasure, and then more would come if his choices had been registered.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco watched as Caleb's body swayed, those hands reaching up to brush teasingly over nipples then down until his fingertips dipped beneath the waist of those tight leather pants. The dancer before him knew how to captivate an audience. Slowly he unfastened those pants, leaving them hanging open just enough to expose the flesh down to the base of a cock. A cock that was obviously hard if the bulge was anything to go by.

The smaller man slid his hands down his thighs and back up his inner thighs to cup said bulge, drawing attention to just how big that bulge was.

He turned around, his hips swaying seductively, as he moved his hands around to cup the firm ass Draco had seen earlier.

Draco bit his bottom lip. He loved a good long tease, loved the slow build before the climax.

Bending down, ass in the air, Caleb grasped his ankles and looked at him from between his legs, slowly sliding his hands up his calves, the pants getting looser from the ankle up as he did. Leaning back up slowly, he slid his hands up his thighs and the leather pants seemed to melt away from his legs, exposing toned, pale flesh once more. Draco realized there were zippers in the outside seams of the pants and that thought was hot, the sight even more so.

Caleb stood to his full, albeit short, height, arching his back and rolling his shoulders as the beat of the music pulsing throughout the lounge heightened. Slowly he unzipped the last couple of inches and let go, allowing the leather to pool on the table beneath him, standing there completely naked in front of Draco.

The blonde reached up and loosened his tie. This… this was more arousing than he had expected and as Caleb turned to face him, revealing a sight that dragged a groan from the blonde in the chair. There between two toned thighs stood a rock hard cock, long and thick.

Oh how Draco wanted to wrap his hand around it, stroke it and feel its heat. Reaching down, he palmed himself through his trousers needing to relieve some of the pressure that was building.

Caleb mirrored his actions, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking along its length. That action alone almost sent Draco over the edge. He needed release and needed it now but was hindered by clothing and suck a public location.

Caleb stepped down from the low table and leaned forward, bracing himself on the arms of Draco's chair before whispering. "The Lounge has notice me not charms all around it. Once a private show starts they go up. No one can see us, Sir. You are free to do as you please." He finished with a wink.

The blonde groaned and stripped himself of his outer robe to get more comfortable. Leaning back into the chair and rubbing his hard cock through his trousers.

Once he was settled Caleb moved forward, straddling Draco's lap, his hands sliding up his chest and working his shirt open until he could run his hands down his bare skin. Draco moaned out in pleasure at that light touch. "This is not a place of propriety. It is a place of lust and pleasure, Sir. Enjoy yourself." Caleb whispered huskily into his ear, grinding his bare and very hard cock against Draco's clothed and equally hard cock. The blonde bucked his hips up against the dancers, nearing climax from so little would have mortified him had his mind been capable of thought.

Slowly Caleb continued to move against him, his hands resting on Draco's stomach to brace himself. Draco couldn't help but grind back up against the gorgeous male. He wanted him and wished that he could free his own cock and sink deep into the warm body in his lap.

Draco wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes but they flew open as he felt Caleb sliding off of his lap. He was about to ask what was going on when he noticed Orion standing there, still in those devilishly sexy and barely there shorts. The blonde was too far gone to be embarrassed, he was so aroused it was almost painful and his need for release was all that was driving him.

"I thought… The charms.." He managed to grunt out.

"They don't keep me out… not if I want in…" Orion answered and Draco could see the heat and lust in those bright emerald orbs.

Maybe Draco would get all of his fantasies fulfilled after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the newest installment of this lovely story!  
I'm so sorry that it's taken so long!**_

 _ **Enjoy my lovelies!**_

* * *

"Enjoy…" Whispered Caleb as he disappeared. Draco barely heard him, eyes only for Orion standing in front of him. He could feel his pulse racing and his cock straining at the zipper of his trousers. The sight of his obsession standing there, within reach and lust in his eyes drove the last shred of self-control he had away.

The tan male moved closer, rolling his shoulders and never breaking eye contact. "I've seen you watching me…" He said huskily. "I know why you come here."

"O…oh?" Draco attempted to sound curious as the object of his fantasies leaned over him, resting his hands in either side of his head.

"Yes." Orion whispered, moving forward to take the place in Draco's lap Caleb had vacated. "I know you, Draco." He continued, pressing a kiss to the side of the blonde's neck. "I've always known you."

Pulling back, the tan, half naked man shifted his hips against the blonde, dragging a guttural moan from the man.

Growling, Draco threw all care for club rules or even worry of being seen aside and reached for the man in his lap. Sliding his hands up the bare back he pulled the man into a searing kiss, a battle of tongues and will. As they kissed their hands moved over each other, Orion pushing the open shirt off of Draco completely, the blonde exploring that well-toned chest with firm hands.

Orion's hands began moving over Draco's now bare chest, teasingly brushing his fingertips over the blonde's pale pink nipples and causing him to moan into the kiss.

Draco's own hands seemed to have a mind of their own, moving down over the man's stomach, tracing those well-defined muscles and around to dip down and cup the firm ass in his lap earning a moan of his own for his efforts.

Orion pulled back, breathing their deep kiss and panting heavily. "Do you want me Draco?" He whispered, grinding his very obvious erection against the blonde's own.

"Yes…" he whispered back, pressing a kiss to the smaller man's neck. "I've always wanted you Harry."

The tan male smiled, relief an almost tangible thing in the air between them. "Then take me…" The brunette whispered back.

That was all that Draco needed, that one bit of permission and there was no going back.

Catching his lips in another passionate kiss, Draco slipped his hands beneath the scraps of thin material covering the male's ass. He needed more. He needed to sink deep inside the gorgeous body he held in his lap, he could no longer resist the call to burry himself in the man he had fantasized about for so very long.

Reaching down, the brunette ran his hand along the chains holding his ever so revealing shorts and they fell away. Draco could feel the small pulse of magic and it sent chills along his spine. Looking down he caught his first sight of this man's cock. It was beautiful; long, thick, and pulsing with need. Wrapping a hand around it, Draco began to stroke along the full length of that cock, relishing the sounds he pulled from the smaller man.

It wasn't long before Draco's own cock had been freed and was wrapped in a firm, teasing hand. "Ah Merlin, yes." Whispered Draco, finally feeling pleasure after denying what he really wanted for so long.

Wrapping ahis arms around the tan male, the blonde stood, letting his pants fall off and kicking off his shoes as he held that firm naked body against his own. He wanted nothing between him and his partner this night. He wanted to feel every touch and sensation.

Draco leaned forward and lay Orion back on the table previously used for dancing, taking this chance to look at this gorgeous man that for this one moment was his and his alone. Running his hands up those tan toned thigs he moved lower, his fingers brushing between those tan cheeks, teasing at the warm entrance there. Wordlessly, the blonde sent a lubricating spell into that tight hole before pushing a finger inside. Reaching up with his free hand he took the now weeping cock of the dancer into his hand, stroking it in time with his finger as he slowly worked it in and out, preparing to push his own cock deep inside.

Carefully he continued to move his finger before adding another and then finally a third, stretching the tight inviting hole to fit his own larger than average cock. Each movement of his fingers brought moans and pants from Orion, his toned body arching and pushing back down onto his fingers as they pushed into his ass again and again. Suddenly he brushed across that bundle of nerves and the other male arched up off the table. Bingo!

After a few agonizing moments of fingering the tight ass in front of him, Draco couldn't hold himself back, he needed more, needed to feel his cock there instead of his fingers. It seemed that Orion was of the same opinion and was begging for more, words of need tumbling from those kiss swollen lips.

With a nod, Draco kneeled closer to his partner for the night, pulling out his fingers and lining his own cock up with that welcoming hole. Slowly he began to push inside, savoring each inch as it sank into that tight wet heat.

Draco had never felt anything like it and was sure he could never top this. It was as though this body was made for his, this man was made for him.

Slowly he began to move, slowly at first but soon both were panting and writhing together. Draco thrusting hard and fast and Orion grinding himself up to meet every thrust of Draco's thick cock. The blonde felt those toned thighs he had admired every night on stage wrap around his waist and shuddered lightly. He felt completely wrapped up in the man beneath him and it was glorious.

He wasn't sure how long they were at it, how long they had spent thrusting against each other, Orion's body willingly accepting his girth into its depths but finally Draco felt as though he was about to combust. He could feel the tingling at the base of his spine and knew it was not long before he couldn't hold back.

He began to thrust in earnest, pounding roughly into Orion. He wanted to feel the man beneath him come undone before he did, needed to know that the smaller man felt as good as he did. Reaching between them, Draco took Orion's cock into his hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, shifting his hips to hit that perfect spot each and every time.

Suddenly the brunette under him was crying out, and raking his nails down Draco's arms as his climax slammed into him, coating both of their stomachs with his load. Feeling the way Orion's channel tightened around his cock sent Draco spiraling over the edge, following him into orgasm as he emptied himself into the smaller male, thrusting a time or two as he finished.

Panting, Draco pulled Orion off of the table and into his arms, collapsing back into the armchair with his cock still buried deep inside the other man's body. They sat like that for a long moment, both attempting to relearn how breathing worked exactly.

After a few long moments, Orion finally spoke. "Wow…." Was the only word that came to mind and Draco whole heartedly agreed.

Reality had far surpassed fantasy this night.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm back lovelies!  
I am truly deeply sorry that I've been inactive for so long!  
I promise I haven't abandoned my stories.  
I'm actually pregnant (YAY!) but having some complications so everything else has sort of been put on the back burner.  
However! I'm currently on bed rest per doctor's orders so I have time to write and hopefully will have lots of new stuff for you guys!  
Thank you as always for your continued support and love!_**

* * *

Draco hadn't been back to The Belt since that night three months ago. He had wanted to go back, more than he had ever wanted anything. He just couldn't bring himself to go back and face the man who now haunted his every dream. He had thoroughly fucked things up and had no clue as to how to right them. He wanted nothing more to once again wrap that gorgeous green-eyed creature in his arms and keep him there but he had made rather a mess of things before he left the club the last time that he wasn't sure there was any going back. He had been in pure bliss for mere moments before panic had set in and his mouth went into overdrive and ruined it all.

Sitting in an armchair in his office he, once again for what seemed like the ten millionth time, replayed his disastrous last words.

" _Wow…" said Orion as he leaned against Draco's chest breathing heavily. The blond made a sound of agreement as he ran his hands up the other man's bare back._

 _Slowly pulling himself out of that deliciously tight hole, Draco cleaned them both of the evidence of their activities with a lazy wave of his hand. The soft mewl that simple movement had pulled from his smaller partner had tugged at things deep within him. He wanted more of those sounds, wanted more of the wonderful body sitting in his lap. He wanted a lifetime of pulling all those sexy sensual sounds from those luscious lips. And that thought alone was more sobering than a dip in the Black Lake._

 _He had to get out of here. Had to run._

 _With less care than one would give a used towel he dumped Orion onto the leather table he had previously been laid out on. Standing he grabbed his clothing and hastily dressed, uncaring for the less than presentable state of his rumpled garments. He couldn't stand to be here one moment longer._

" _Draco?" he heard from behind him and turned his head to see that beautiful creature he had only moments ago been buried deep inside._

" _I must go," He said hurriedly._

" _Must you really?" came the teasing reply._

" _Yes I really must. Not all of us have sunk so low as prostitution, Saint Potter. Some of us have real work to do." The moment those words left his lips he wanted to take them back. In that moment he truly hated himself and was unable to bring himself to look into those startling green eyes. He did the only thing he could do. Grabbed his cloak and fled._

"So stupid…" he mumbled to himself as he finished off his drink.

He had been expecting to receive an owl stating that his membership was canceled and that he was banned from what had become his favorite place. Much to the blonde's surprise, no such letter came. Maybe it was Harry's way of giving him the chance to apologize? Or maybe he slept with so many of his customers that Draco had barely been remembered. The moment he thought it he was sickened. The thought of another's hands touching all of that beautiful tan skin bothered him more than it should have. Maybe he really should go make and make his apologies and see if there was any way possible to get that sensual creature into his bed once more.

He should be braver than this. Malfoy's aren't cowards! They do not hide from anything. It was decided. Tomorrow he would go back and prove, mostly to himself, that he was not afraid of Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

He had made it past the door, which was a good sign, but Draco still kept waiting for someone to come tell him that he was not welcome here. Instead of standing around and waiting for someone to kick him out, the blonde made his way to an empty table near the stage. Levi, the ever present waiter, brought him a firewhiskey before he even had a chance to look for him. The young man was as nice as ever and smiled as he placed the alcohol on the table. "Welcome back, Sir." He said politely before disappearing.

That was surprising. The youngest Malfoy was certain that he would be a pariah here because of his appalling behavior last time. It seemed that 'Orion' was more discrete than he had given him credit for.

As he sipped his drink he looked around the club and took in his surroundings. He wondered what would be in store tonight and if he would get a chance to see Orion one more time. He knew that the other male probably never wanted to see him again but he just couldn't walk away. Even more confusing to him was why he couldn't think of Harry as that, even in his own mind he still referred to the brunette as 'Orion'.

Maybe it was because he had seen a whole new side to his schoolboy rival and secret obsession that he just couldn't fit with the image of who the other man was when they were young.

The lights went down and the atmosphere of the club was as though the room itself had taken a deep breath and was waiting, like the calm before a storm. And then it hit, crashing upon the crowd like a tidal wave of sound and energy.

The music started in darkness, a simple electronic beat that had a slightly ominous sound. The stage was suddenly flooded with light as the words started.

Two men stood on the stage, Orion in all of his tanned glory accompanied by a tall, lean male who was as pale as the brunette was tan. This was the dancer he had seen the man dance with before.

The two started to move and it was almost as though the two were as antagonistic as they were sensual.

 _You wanted perfect  
You got your perfect  
Now I'm too perfect for someone like you_

The choice of song seemed odd, but then again this place wasn't your usual run of the mill strip club. It catered to more odd tastes.

The two men on stage continued to dance around each other, and each time they came back together they would part more harshly, Orion shoving or being shoved by his blonde counterpart.

 _What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an ain't_

As they came together again, face to face and grinding against each other with Orion being lifted to wrap his legs around his partner's waist Draco felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him. He remembered being between those thighs and as erotic as the dance was he, for some reason he couldn't or wouldn't explain, he wanted to be the only one between those thighs.

 _I got an F and a C and I got a K too  
And the only thing missing is a bitch like you_

Orion's head fell back as the blonde dancer held him by the hips and looked for all the world as though he was thrusting up into the brunette where they stood.

 _I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile  
Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile_

As the last refrain filtered through the sound system the taller male set Orion back on his feet only to be shoved away from the tan man roughly, landing hard on the ground as the stage was plunged into total darkness.

'Well that was different…' Draco thought to himself as he sat staring ahead to the now empty stage when the house lights came back up and music filtered through the room as background noise while awaiting the next act.

The young Malfoy puzzled over the performance he had just watched. While it was as sexy as anything else he had ever seen here, it still was curious. The whole thing, from the lyrics to the movements, seemed angry. Almost reminding him of that angry hate sex one had when they were fighting with their lover but still had needs.

Was this show staged for his benefit? A message from Orion that he was still upset with Draco? 'No.' the blonde told himself. 'Surely not. I doubt he would be so public about his anger. Besides,' he thought 'Orion had no way of knowing that I would be here tonight.'

Finishing off his drink, Draco stood and headed toward the Member's lounge. He would ask for the owner and test the waters, so to speak. He wanted the green-eyed beauty again and the only way to get what he wanted was to face him. Malfoys never beg for forgiveness, they simply offer others a chance to put it in the past. Or so he kept telling himself. Sadly there comes a time when self-delusions will only comfort a person so far.


End file.
